The Brightest Spot
by FitsofRage
Summary: Jou runs into a brick wall. Said brick wall could care less. Yaoi. S/J


A/N: I own nothing, just the dirty thoughts in my head. This little fic has taken me months to complete, the muses leaving again and again. But I was determined to get it all down. And one drunken night, I finally finished it. I tried to keep them in character, but i'm sure I made them a bit OOC at times.

Title: The Brightest Spot  
Author: Me! (Fitsofrage)  
Warnings: BoyxBoy!  
Summary: An inattentive Jou smacks into the brick wall. Said brick wall couldn't care less.  
Word Count: 3,957  
Inspiration: "The Seduction of Angels" on LJ And "Inside of You" on Read them!  
Songs Listened to while writing: (1)Hoobastank - Inside of You (2) Come on Closer - Jem and (3) Colorblind - Black Crowes

---

Jou found it ephemerally sad that the brightest spot in his day these last couple of weeks was participating in a regularly scheduled fight with Kaiba. And, wouldn't Mr. Moneybags himself be astounded with his use of the word ephemeral. Well, at least he thought he would. Yugi would look at him strangely and then smile like he knew a secret. Anzu would go on and on about friendship seeing him through, Tristan would laugh hysterically, but Kaiba, he couldn't peg. The blonde would've paid money to see an confounded Kaiba expression, well, if he had any anyway. Just, for once, he would like to be the one standing over Kaiba with a smirk on his face instead of himself.

_Stupid Moneybags. _

The bell suddenly wrung shrilly overhead signaling the end of the period, and the day. Thank Kami.

Jou put on a smile and chatted with his best friend, Yugi about school and upcoming Duel Monsters cards his Grandfather had ordered for the store. With a promise to come over tomorrow and see them, he left for his locker with a wave for his friends. Outside of the classroom Jou groaned. It had been another extremely long day and he had chatted to long with Yugi. He was going to have to explain that to his father. Grimacing at the thought, Jou grabbed his books and locked his locker. Maybe if he made dinner early his father wouldn't be too pissed off. If he was sober anyway.

_At least I managed to avoid Kaiba's stupid ass today. Not that he was stupid obviously. And really, his ass was quite nice_.

Jou skidded to a stop. What the hell was that? Since when did he think Kaiba had a nice ass? Since when had he even considered it or put it in a thought process? Stupid Kaiba, it wasn't enough he had to drive him mad in person, now he was doing it when he wasn't even there. Continuing on, he pushed through the double doors at a considerable pace, dodging students here and there and calling out to a few, when he turned around to wave at Yugi and ran into a brick wall. He stumbled over his own feet and tripped, falling to all fours, his books landing on the ground. Since when was there a wall here? He shook his head and craned his neck to look up into the smirking face of one Seto Kaiba. Great.

"Fucking jerk, get the hell out of my way," seethed Jou as he gathered up his books. He so didn't have time for this today.

Kaiba just smirked down at him, arms crossing to rest on his chest.

"Did puppy get lost and come looking for his Master or are you just to stupid to find your own way out of school without falling flat on your face, Mutt?"

Jou almost growled at his classmate.

"I'm not a fucking dog Kaiba!"

Kaiba just lifted a brow at him.

"That's funny, you sure look like one to me right now."

The blonde flushed with anger and embarrassment, dropping his books back to the ground to yell at the brunette.

"Shut up Moneybags, you shouldn't talk, you probably have people to wipe your fucking ass!"

The brunette's smirk got even wider as he calmly replied.

"Bad Mutt! Dogs aren't supposed to contemplate their Master's ass."

At that snide comment, Jou suddenly felt the blood rush to his face, blushing profusely. _What the hell was he, a mind reader?_

"Shut up asshole," Jou yelled.

The hell with this, he had to get home he thought as he grabbed his books from the ground. Well, that and he couldn't even look at Kaiba's face now.

"Is puppy flustered," questioned a snide Kaiba.

"Goddamn it, I told you to shut up," yelled Jou, swinging at the brunette's perfect smirking face, his books clattering back to the ground.

_Perfect? _

Blocking the angry blonde's swing with ease, Kaiba twisted Jou's arm behind his back, making him yelp. Taking another swing with his other hand, Jou found himself overpowered. Again. He struggled in Kaiba's grip, but he had been dragged so close he couldn't get a good kick at him.

"Let me go you fucking jackass," Jou spit out at him, still refusing to look the older boy in the eye.

Kaiba's piercing gaze zeroed in on his flushed face and laughed. Jou took this as a major insult and cried out angrily, struggling in vain to get away from him.

"Not so tough without your bunch of friends are you Mutt," Kaiba said, tightening his grip.

Jou cried out as Kaiba's grip tightened on his wrists were he already had a bruise from a fight earlier in the week and froze with a slight whimper.

_Hurts! _

Holding on to Jou's left wrist, Kaiba twisted Jou's arm until it was held straight upwards in front of him, the sleeve falling away to showcase the angry purple color of his forearm. Kaiba's eyes seemed to become even icier at the sight of Jou's obvious injury. Stepping until Jou was forced up against the actual brick wall of the corner of the emptying school yard, out of sight of the remaining students, he transferred Jou's wrists to one hand despite the blonde's struggling.

"Let me go you prick," Jou seethed, finally regaining his head, looking up to stare angrily at the brunette.

_His eyes are really blue. Frozen sea. What the fuck? His EYES now? Fucking Kaiba. _

Kaiba's eyes darkened as Jou continued struggling, an occasional whine slipping from his throat as his bruise was put into contact with Kaiba's hand. The brunette simply let him struggle, keeping a firm hold on him until Jou wore himself out, panting and flushed.

"Are you finished Mutt?"

Jou opened his mouth to take a breath to yell at Kaiba, when suddenly his yell was drowned out when a pair of lips pressed against his. The blonde's eyes went wide, his mouth dropping open in astonishment which Kaiba soon took advantage of, a cool tongue sweeping forward to caress his own.

_What the hell? _

When Kaiba slipped his free hand down to caress his hip, it was so unexpected Jou froze, whining.

"Good puppy," Kaiba murmured. He took advantage perfectly of the frozen Jou-cicle, slipping fingertips under his shirt, searing skin as flesh touched flesh.

What the hell was going on? As Kaiba's mouth seemed to crush his, Jou tried to lean backwards away from him, but the wall was in the way. No matter which way he twisted his head, Kaiba was there. Finally able to jerk his head away, Jou took a great breath, panting from the exertion. He was totally and completely confused, afraid, and getting turned on at this new twist.

_Since when do I even like guys? _

Dazed, before he could even open his mouth to form a coherent word, Kaiba was back, his mouth devouring his once more. Aggressively, Kaiba brought his hand up under the blonde's shirt as button's popped. The cool breeze almost shocked Jou out of it, but Kaiba was unwilling to release his mouth, driving his tongue in and out of a soft mouth while fingertips danced up to Jou's chest. When a thumb flicked across Jou's nipple, Jou finally did wrench his mouth away to gasp and cry out. It was just too much too fast as the blonde's shirt ripped open completely, a cool mouth pressing up against his neck. A tongue bathed his pulse point.

"Don't," Jou whimpered, his body turning completely against him. _Why the hell couldn't he push him away? _

Ignoring him, Kaiba released his arms, ripping his shirt from him and replacing Jou's wrists in his hold up against the wall before Jou knew what was happening. Jou whimpered as his bare back touched the cold brick and began to renew his struggling, squirming against the warm body now against his.

"Bad puppy, be good for your Master," Kaiba murmured right into his ear before licking the flesh he found there making Jou moan.

"Let me go," Jou whimpered.

"No," replied Kaiba firmly.

A hand caressed his chest before dipping downwards to caress the flesh above Jou's jeans. Unable to make a comprehensive thought, Jou cried out as a hot mouth enclosed upon a nipple. The dual sensations drove him mad, hard body rubbing up against his. Smirking against his chest, Kaiba slipped a hand down to unbuckle the blonde's belt, dipping to grasp Jou's awakening erection. Smirk ever present, Kaiba leaned back to look down at a whimpering Jou.

"I think your happy to see your Master puppy," purred Kaiba.

Jou swallowed as saliva pooled in his mouth, his face flushing.

"I don't want," Jou began when Kaiba interrupted giving Jou's erection a squeeze making him whimper.

"Oh, but I think you do pup."

Using his body to keep Jou in place, Kaiba slipped off his coat, letting it fall to the ground. The blonde's jeans slipped down his hips, the belt not holding them firmly anymore. A cool breeze caressed Jou's skin as his jeans were yanked down to fall to his ankles leaving Jou bare to Kaiba's cool assessing gaze.

"Don't," Jou began again, shoving at the brunette, unable to push him away with his hands above his head.

"Shhh," shushed Kaiba, free hand unbuttoning his own pants, freeing his rock hard erection.

Jou yelped out as hot flesh pressed against his own, Kaiba using the opportunity to slip his own shirt over his head.

_Too much! _

Kaiba pulled him up against his body and down to a patch of grass. Before Jou could even register the change in position, his jeans were ripped from him and a too hot body was on his.

He couldn't breathe. Hands seemed to be everywhere at once pulling all manner of sounds from Jou's lips. Using Jou's distraction, Kaiba slipped between the blonde's parted legs with a groan. God! His puppy drove him mad.

_Too much! Too much! _

When a hand finally dipped down to caress his cleft, Jou completely froze, coming out of the daze he was in.

"What are you doing Kaiba," he cried out.

"I think that would be obvious pup," came the muffled snarky reply as Kaiba lapped at his chest.

"But-"

"Be quiet and feel," said Kaiba before giving Jou a nip.

"Please," Jou cried out.

"I plan too," smirked Kaiba.

"Wait," the blonde whimpered before a hot mouth closed over his.

Suddenly slick fingers came into contact with his opening making Jou squeal. It was cold!

"Cold," he yelped.

"It will warm soon enough," stated Kaiba before pushing a slick finger inside making Jou yelp.

"No," the blonde cried out,"hurts!"

"Shhh," soothed Kaiba.

The blonde struggled then. His brain was going into a mental meltdown before that. But the pain was extremely unexpected.

_Scared! Hurts! Make it stop! _

Jou whimpered trying to squirm away.

"Stop struggling, it won't hurt anymore that it would with any of your other lovers."

"I ain't had any other lovers," softly whimpered Jou.

His statement gave Kaiba pause for a moment before he reached up to caress Jou's face. Slight touch though it was, it still made the younger boy softly moan.

"I'm not going to hurt you purposefully, but there is some pain the first time," said Kaiba.

"Please don't," whispered Jou, his fear showing on his face.

A hand gripped the blonde's blatant hard on making him groan.

"Are you sure you want that Puppy," purred Kaiba.

Cheeks burning with embarrassment, it took everything Jou had to turn his gaze away from Kaiba and whisper, "I'm afraid."

"That's normal," stated Kaiba.

That is so not reassuring. Do I even want this?

"But!"

Kaiba sighed, his hot breath making the flesh at Jou's neck tingle.

"If you really don't want to, I'll stop," murmured the brunette.

The younger boy paused for moment.

"Promise," he whispered.

_What the hell am I saying?! _

"Promise," said Kaiba, caressing Jou's face, his formerly cool expression softening slightly around the edges.

_This has got to be a dream. _

Kaiba nipped at a peaked nipple, Jou crying out at the sensation.

_It's a pretty damn good one if it is. _

Swallowing, Jou nodded.

"If- If you promise," Jou whispered.

"I do," said Kaiba, his words comforting Jou.

"Okay," mumured Jou.

"You won't regret it puppy, your Master will take good care of you," purred Kaiba who enjoyed the after effect of his words in the form of an extremely red Jou. What a sight, he thought. Jou was beautiful all sweaty and blushing, and Kaiba could tell he was straining to not make a sound. Well, that certainly wasn't going to happen the brunette decided. He was now determined to pull every sound from Jou he possibly could.

Kaiba drug his tongue over Jou's lips, in response he moaned quietly.

"I'm going to move now, alright," questioned Kaiba.

Jou nodded slowly.

Kaiba's hands and fingertips manipulated, caressed and laid waste to everything that had come before. The only thing he or anyone could do now is hang on for dear life, and hope he survived the aftermath.

_Please Kami, let this be real. _

A guttural moan slipped from Jou's lips as lightening seemed to shoot up his spine.

"Ooh!"

"That's right puppy, bark for your Master," crooned the brunette in a voice Jou had never heard before. The tone made him heat from the inside out.

Jou was barely coherent when another digit slipped inside him. Well, until the digits inside him began a scissoring motion that is. Whining at the stretching sensation, he tried to pull back, shutting his eyes at the pain as if it would make it go away alltogether.

"Relax," purred Kaiba in a voice that should be outlawed, giving a soothing caress to his hip.

Jou bit his lip to stop it from shaking and tried to his best to relax. He wasn't succeeding very well until-

"Aaah!"

Kaiba just smirked down at him.

"What the hell was that," panted out Jou.

"That my dear pup, was your prostate," replied an amused Kaiba.

Jou seemed to contemplate something for a moment before looking shyly up at Kaiba.

"Could- Could you do it again," he ask softly, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

The brunette's gaze seemed to turn to molten lava as he looked down at Jou. Suddenly, he attacked the blondes mouth with gusto, tongue shoving in his mouth. The blonde gave in with a slight squeak of surprise. Lightening shot up his spine as Kaiba mapped out his core with his fingers. Jou's back arched, his mouth wrenching away in a yell, saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth.

If Jou would've been watching, he would have seen Kaiba's eyes darken with lust as he stroked a hand down his lover's chest. And, as suddenly as the neverending pleasure singing through his veins came, it suddenly stopped as fingers withdrew. Jou whined in dissappointment, his body arching to follow them.

Kaiba chuckled softly at his puppy's actions before reaching down to slick himself again so that he wouldn't hurt his lover. He groaned as his hand slid down his rock hard cock. Jou's eyes flew open at the sound and became withness to the most erotic thing he had ever seen in his life. Their eyes met and Jou was the first to turn away, the look in his former enemy's eyes just too much for him. A slick hand was brought up to catch his chin and force his gaze toward to other's. Jou's breath caught in his throat as that burning gaze was turned on him not inches from his face.

"Kai-," he began, but the other interrupted.

"Seto," stated the brunette.

Heat ran into Jou's cheeks.

"Seto," said the blonde softly. Said brunette groaned, his cock twitching as his name spilled from the other's lips. His mouth descended on Jou's for a soft, heated kiss before leaning back to manoever his soon to be lover into position, wrapping those long legs around his waist.

Jou swallowed nervously, sensations and feelings overwhelming him. When something hard and hot came into contact with his entrance his gave a little jerk.

"I-" but words failed him.

Seto's gaze softened slightly around the edges.

"I know pup," he murmured.

Jou swallowed convulsively.

"Are you ready," asked Seto.

Jou bit his lip before nodding jerkily, his previous nervousness coming back to haunt him.

"Relax and breathe pup," crooned Seto, "I don't want to unnecessarily hurt you."

There was another jerky nod from the blonde. A hand caressed Jou's cheek before settling on his hip.

There was a slight pressure at his entrance as Seto pushed forward. The stretch burned and even though he had been trying to do as the other had told him he tensed with a whine.

"Shh pup, I've got you," said the brunette soothingly.

Then, suddenly, with a groan, he was inside the blonde. Jou was panting, the new sensation of being filled driving him mad as the brunette kept inching forward.

_God, how much more was there?_

Then suddenly they were flush up against each other, each panting with the exertion. Jou whined as his insides stretched to accomadate his lover, his eyes opening in shock.

_Oh god, Seto was inside of him!_

The brunette strained not to move, the heat the blonde was producing in his body was insane. When their eyes met Jou smiled shyly up at Seto, his heartbeat quickening.

"Okay," questioned Seto quietly.

Jou nodded, biting his lip to keep himself from moaning from the minute shifts of Seto's cock inside him.

The brunette leaned down to place his forehead against the other's.

"You belong to me," he half-growled before pulling back and slamming back into the blonde. Jou saw stars as he was pounded into the earth. He cried out, arms wrapping around Seto's back, fingernails digging into the muscles he found there.

Seto's hips moved back and forth over and over like a well oiled machine, the cries and moans he was pulling from his lover making him all the hotter for it.

"Seto," Jou cried out in his pleasure.

"That's right puppy, say my name," Seto growled in a lewd voice.

Their dance continued, each aware of only the other as their blood boiled in their veins. Then suddenly, Jou could swear he saw stars as his body clenched tightening around his lover's cock.

"Oh god again," Jou whimpered out.

"With pleasure," ground out Seto, his pace quickening.

Jou called out his pleasure, nails raking down Seto's back. Then, it was if a bomb went off inside him and in a flash he came, howling Seto's name, his lover following him in moments, collapsing on top of him. Their bodies flush against each other as they panted, trying to catch their breath.

A slick hand caressed Jou's sweaty face and lips touched his in a kiss that was almost to sweet to bear. Seto brought himself up on his elbows to look down at the vision below him, their bodies to hopelessly entwined.

"Alright," crooned Seto questioningly.

"More than," replied a still panting Jou.

A tongue bathed Jou's slowing pulse point, making him groan.

"You're mine," breathe Seto.

"Your's," whimpered Jou.

_Oh god, please don't let this be another cruel joke._

The blonde whined as Seto slowly withdrew from his body, feeling bereft without him.

"Come on," said Seto, sitting up slowly, drawing the other into a sitting position making Jou wince as pain shot up his spine. Kaiba just smirked like never before.

"Get dressed," said the smirking brunette.

Seto drew himself up using his shirt to clean himself up before drawing on his pants. Jou moved slowly and was a little unsure and a lot embarrassed as he cleaned himself up and slipped into his uniform pants. His cheeks were bright red as he finished, swallowing convulsively, unsure of what to say or do as the other finished dressing. The blonde's hands clenched together unsure of why he was feeling so nervous now. He squeaked when he was drawn into a sudden tight embrace. All the tension he hadn't known he'd been holding onto suddenly leaving him as he gripped the coat of the other. Jou buried his face in Seto's chest.

_Did all that really just happen?_

A hand gripped Jou's chin, tilting his face upwards for a soft kiss, reassuring him.

"What happens now," half-whispered Jou.

"Now, you belong to me," said Seto in a sultry voice. "Whatever the future holds, you are mine."

"Oh," was all Jou could reply, his brain still halfway to lala land.

The grip on his chin tightened forcing him to look up at his lover.

"You are mine," Seto repeated slowly, then he paused. When he spoke again, slight unsureness formed on his face.

"That is, if you want to be," said the brunette.

Seto's heartbeat quickened as Jou just stared up at him with wide amber eyes before licking his lips.

"I would like that," whispered Jou finally.

Seto brought his face close to Jou's until they were only inches apart.

"We may not always see eye to eye pup, and your friends may disapprove of us, but you belong to me now," Seto stated, the confidence he always exuded returning to his voice.

"We'll find out what our future holds together and what is between us we will let grow," he continued.

"Together," repeated Jou softly as Seto sealed their lips together for a chaste but heated kiss before withdrawing from the blonde.

"Come on," said Seto.

"I don't want anyone else seeing what is mine," he ground out with a smirk.

And with that, they were off, uncaring if anyone saw them, they clasped hands as they gathered up their schoolbooks and Seto tugged Jou towards a waiting black limousine.

They slipped quietly inside, the door shutting behind them as the privacy screen was raised, the limo starting soon after.

It was silent for all of five seconds when out of the blue came Seto's voice.

"So pup, ever wanted to do it in a limosuine," he purred with a smirk.

"What," cried out Jou in surprise before his mouth was engulfed by the other.

But what happened after that, is a whole other story.

---

Apparently, when I try my hand at curing my writer's block with a fandom I've never written, I go for the gusto. Yugioh is one of my favorite fandoms, as is the SxJ pairing. I had them in the voices I wanted, but they seemed to slip and slide until the end. I'm disgusted how fluffy this turned out in the end. But, not bad I guess for a first effort. So, what did you think? Did it stink? Rock your world? Or was it just mediocre enough(like all my writing seems to be. I'm too lazy to put forth much effort)to get by? Review!


End file.
